


An Accident

by nitschieh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wanted to go out to get some grocery when Sherlock calls him back. The loss of balance does the rest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident

„John!“  
Sherlock storms out of the door.  
„John, wait!“  
John sighs. He's about to get the grocery and Sherlock probably just remembered something they need. So he turns around on the step where he's standing right now, halfway up the stairs to their flat – well actually down.  
What he doesn't realise is just how close he is to the edge of said step. So when he turns on his heel he slips and loses his balance. He is way too surprised to try to hold onto something to prevent himself from falling.  
Sherlock however, still on the upper end of the stair, reacts much faster than his friend. He grabs John's sleeve – at least he tries to.  
John is already too far away so Sherlock just jumps after him, finally putting a hand on him. He knows they will hit the floor any second now.  
The first thing he can think of is spin them around with the speed he got from jumping so when they eventually land on the floor he lies under John, saving him from most of the crash.  
They both groan from the pain that finds its way to almost every part of their bodies.  
John pushes himself up on his elbows and turns around to Sherlock. What he doesn't know is that before he makes this movement Sherlock does the exact same thing – turning around to make sure John is alright.  
Their lips brush lightly.  
You would have to look very closely to even see it. But they feel it. They feel it and it does something to them.  
John tries to get up as fast as possible, an obvious blush creeping up on his face. Sherlock wouldn't let him. He holds onto John's sleeve, pulling him back down to himself.  
John looks his friend deep into the eyes, trying to figure out what he's up to. Just when he understands it's too late – Sherlock already pulls him as close as possible, pressing their lips together, won't let John go.  
John is surprised in the beginning – how can he not be? - but after a small sigh escapes Sherlock's lips he most willingly lets go all of his resistance and just leans into the kiss.  
The grocery can wait after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote for the-all-thinking-angel on tumblr as a thank you for making me hit a milestone :D
> 
> I just had this little idea and was determined to actually write a drabble that didn't turn into a 2000 word monster lol Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated ;)


End file.
